


Glitter

by Broken_Record_3



Series: S Theodora Markson oneshots [2]
Category: All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Dyslexic Theodora, Gen, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: Set just before chapter 7 of SYBIS.
Relationships: Sharon Haines/S. Theodora Markson
Series: S Theodora Markson oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065650
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Glitter

There was far too much glitter. 

There was no reason a woman of Theodora’s age should have this much glitter on the floor of her hotel room, she thought to herself. 

But there was that much glitter, and Theodora had to pick it all all up at her age, an age where she should probably be playing card games with her friends and having a midlife crisis. But that wasn’t what she was doing, because she didn’t have friends and she had been having a crisis her entire life. 

The glitter was really the least of her problems. One of the more important ones was the bruise curling from above her eyes to nearly her mouth, like some sort of stain. The last time she saw it was about 10 minutes before, in the mirror. It probably looked worse now. 

It wasn’t like she hadn’t been struck before. As a child it had been nearly every day, seemingly for the smallest things. But for many many years it had stopped, she had learned to read (albeit only to a 5th grade level), she had graduated VFD training and made it into the real world. Adults didn’t get struck if they misbehaved. That was only for children, children like how she used to be, children who didn’t talk until age 9 and didn’t read until 14. Not adults like how she was now, adults who tried their very best. 

It stung. It stung in a physical way, of course, but it also stung because of what it represented. It represented everything that she had done that day, the series of bad decisions and misplaced trust that led to her fighting back tears and picking up glitter on the hotel room floor. 

It wasn’t what led her to Hangfire. It was who led her to him. 

Sharon FUCKING Haines. That bitch. If anyone deserved to be slapped, it was her. If Theodora wasn’t already on an assignment, she'd spend as long as it took to get revenge on Sharon. 

In a way it was her own fault, Theodora thought. It was her fault she believed that anyone liked her. She had dropped all of her trust because she thought that maybe someone saw something in her, maybe someone wanted to laugh with her and not at her, that someone saw past her incredibly flawed exterior. 

But as she had learned, no one did. The only reason Sharon was nice to her was because she was trying to lure her to a villain. Theodora should have realized much earlier that no one liked her without a motive.

Theodora wiped the tears off her face and looked back down at the floor. There was work to do, and glitter to pick up. 

Far too much glitter.

**Author's Note:**

> Short little thing cause I wanted to write it.


End file.
